Birthday Surprise
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: Birthday fic for hon3y-bun. It's Leilani's birthday and she gets the biggest surprise for her birthday? What is it? Read and find out.


_Hello guys and gals, I'm here with a birthday fic for my best friend RKOcupcakes. I hope you enjoy this and I can't wait to hear your feedback._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own wrestling or Leilani. I only own Amber._

xOx

"Where are we going, Amber?" Leilani asked curiously as her and her best friend and fellow wrestler, Amber, were walking down the halls.

"You'll see when we get there. Trust me, you'll love it." Amber said while smirking.

"Awww, I hate being in suspense. You know that." Leilani said while pouting. Amber just laughed as they continued on their way to their destination. Amber and Leilani were professional wrestlers working for the WWE and today was Leilani's birthday.

They soon arrived at a door and Amber turned to Leilani and said, "Okay, Lei. I need you to close your eyes."

"Why?" Leilani asked confused.

"Just do it, please." Amber said with a roll of her eyes. Leilani reluctantly nodded and closed her eyes annoyed. Amber smiled satisfied and opened the door and pulled Leilani into the room. Once they were far enough in, Amber said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Leilani opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

"Happy birthday, Leilani." Everyone yelled. Some of the wrestlers that were there were CM Punk, Zack Ryder, Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Wade Barrett, Sheamus, Randy Orton, John Cena, Kelly Kelly, Alex Riley, and Miz.

"Oh my gosh, you guys. You didn't have to do this." Leilani said while tearing up.

"We wanted to since this'll be your first year as a WWE Diva and it being your birthday, we had to do something for you." Amber said while winking and hugging her.

"Thank you guys so much." Leilani said while hugging everyone and getting a bunch of birthday wishes. She soon got to her boyfriend of two years, Matt Cardona aka Zack Ryder. They met when Amber introduced them to each other two years ago when Leilani was in FCW and Amber was in the WWE. They hugged and kissed each other.

"Happy birthday, LeiLei." Matt said while grinning.

"Thanks Matt." Leilani said happily.

"So how do you like our surprise?" Amber said while walking over with her fiance, Phil Brooks aka CM Punk.

"I love it." Leilani said happily, "Even though you guys didn't have to do this."

"Hey, you deserve a good birthday. We did the same thing with Amber two years ago." Phil explained while smiling and hugging Amber.

"And that's a birthday I will never forget." Amber said while smiling back, kissing Phil on the cheek. They then went on to celebrate with the rest of their friends.

After five hours of partying, everyone went back to the hotel they were staying at for the show.

"All right, we'll meet you down here again in at least 30 minutes." Amber said while smiling and taking Leilani with her.

"All right, just don't keep us waiting. We know how you girls are." Phil said while smirking. Amber stuck her tongue out at Phil before they headed to their room.

"Where are we going now?" Leilani asked curious.

"We are taking you to a birthday dinner. Phil made reservations for the four of us." Amber explained while getting the dresses and handing one to Leilani (**A/N: You guys can imagine any dress that you want for Leilani and Amber)**.

They were soon ready to go and they headed downstairs to see the guys in tux.

"You girls ready to go?" Matt asked with a huge smile on his face when saw Leilani wearing a very pretty dress. Phil looked at Amber with a smile of his own.

"You boys can stop staring and drooling and yes we're ready to go." Amber said while smirking liking the attention Phil was giving her. Even Leilani liked the attention from Matt. They then headed to the restaurant.

They soon arrived and sat down at their table. Phil and Amber next to each other and Leilani and Matt on the other side. Everyone then ordered their drinks and food and conversed while waiting.

"So did you have a good day, Lei?" Amber asked while smiling happily.

"It was so amazing. Thank you all for doing this." Leilani said while laughing and smiling happily.

"No problem. Anything for my special girl." Matt said while hugging her.

"Awww, Matt." Leilani said while hugging him back. Amber and Phil just smiled at them remembering their first date. Their food came and everyone started eating their dinner and joking around. Of course, some fans came over and asked for autographs and things like that but it was still a good time overall.

"LeiLei, I wanted to ask you something before we go." Matt said while looking nervous.

"What is it?" Leilani asked curious. Amber and Phil smiled since they knew what was going happen.

"Well, um...Since we've been together for two years and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I want to ask you this now before I have wait longer than necessary." Matt said while standing up from his seat.

"I love you too Matt. So what do you want to ask me?" Leilani asked confused at what he was saying.

All of a sudden, he kneeled down on one knee and took Leilani's hand. She gasped realizing what he was doing.

"Matt..." Leilani said while trying not to tear up.

"Leilani, will you marry me?" Matt asked while blushing. Leilani felt tears coming to her eyes. She wasn't expecting this on her birthday.

"Yes Matt. I would love to marry you." Leilani said while smiling and crying. Matt smiled and took out a velvet box and took out the ring and slipped it on her finger. She then hugged him happily. "I love you so much, Matt."

"I love you too, LeiLei." Matt said and they kissed each other. They could hear clapping from Amber and Phil.

"See, I told you she would say yes." Amber said while smiling.

"I know, you were right." Matt said while rolling his eyes. Amber, Phil, and Leilani laughed.

"So you knew about it Amber?" Leilani asked surprised.

"Yup. Matt asked me if he should propose to you and I told him that he should." Amber said while winking.

"I wasn't sure if it was the right time to ask and make sure it wasn't too soon." Matt said trying to defend himself and pouting.

"Why would you think it's too soon? Amber and I have been dating for three years and we just got engaged because we weren't ready for that step yet. If you are ready to commit and propose, you should have just done it." Phil explained while shrugging his shoulders.

"Phil's right." Amber agreed.

"Well, I'm glad he did ask. I would've said yes anyway." Leilani said while smiling at Matt. Matt smiled back. They then headed back to the hotel, where Leilani stayed with Matt and Amber stayed with Phil. This was definitely a birthday Leilani would never forget.

xOx

_Done and done. I hope you guys enjoyed it especially RKOcupcakes. Happy birthday and hope you have a sweet day. :D_


End file.
